


Baking

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Homura's memories are lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

Homura wasn’t schooled much in the art of cooking or baking, but one day, Madoka pulled her aside so she could teach her.

“It’s something everyone should know how to do, you know,” Madoka said, and Homura frowned a little.

“I can bake. I don’t need to learn.” And by “bake,” Homura meant that she could slice a roll of dough into cookie shapes and put it on a cookie tray in the oven.

“No, I mean  _real_  baking, silly. Come along.” Madoka pulled her to the kitchen, and Homura began to learn how to make Madoka’s favorite lavender cookies. After a while, she began to enjoy herself, and decided that maybe baking wasn’t so boring after all, when it was with Madoka. It was a lovely day, and she never forgot it, even though later, she could not remember what timestream it had come from.

She made lavender cookies often, now. It was not really because she was particularly fond of the flavor. They were good, but not  _that_  good. But if there was some chance, some absurd chance, that Madoka would take some human form and visit her, she wanted to be ready.


End file.
